Caboose's Twin
by Rue the Bluetard
Summary: Caboose's twin arrives at Blood Gulch. Blah blah blah. Rated T for cussing. RS/RC pairing! May be continued when I feel like it...Enjoy


**Author's Note; Yay for blue team! YEAHAH! Wait...what? Ok, anyway, this is a RS/OC pairing. No more to say..**

_**Desclaimer; I do not own anything in this. Other than Rue. Read ze fanfic...thing.**_

A pelican fell from the sky and landed in front of Red base. " What in sam hell was that! ", Sarge asked, looking out of the base, shotgun in hand. " What's a pelican doing

here? ", Simmons asked and walked out of the base. " I hope I'm getting a ride home. ", Grif said as he followed Sarge and Simmons. Simmons knocked on the pelican, "

Hello? Anyone in there? ". " 'ello! How do ya ope- oh here it is! ", a voice said from inside and the pelican door opened, " Neat. ". A blue-white sparan stepped out of the

pelican and waved at them. " BLUE! ", Sarge yelled and pointed his shotgun at the spartan. " Eek! Don't shot! ", the spartan hid behind the pelican. " Why is a blue over _here?_

_ ", _Simmons asked. " Hey! I didn't mean to crash on this side of the canyon! Geez. ", the spartan said from behind the pelican, " Stupid EMP charge was set off in it and it

knocked out the systems. ". " Dammit. ", Grif said, he really wanted to leave. " Sarge don't shot. The blue didn't mean to. ", he said and Sarge lowered his weapon. The

spartan peeked from the hiding spot, seeing it was safe the blue stepped out. " Er...hello. Again. Ugh, stupid voice masker won't turn off! ", the spartan said, smacked the

helmet and a there was a click. " Did it work? ", Simmons asked. The spartan hit the helmet again, ' BEEP! '. " OW! ", the spartan yelled as the sound blasted into the helmet.

The spartan had a american accent with a pinch of english female voice. " Hi. Wait...I already said that. Ugh. ", she said and then looked at the red team through her visior. "

What's your name? And state your buisness here! ", Sarge demanded, but kept his shotgun down. She turned towards him, " Why should I tell the enemy team? That wouldn't

be smart. You could look up on the Red team's database and pull out all my secrets! So...yeah. ". Sarge raised his gun, " Well, if you tell us your name. You could actrually

live. ". " Nah...I'm about 5 somethin' feet away. That shotgun couldn't reach me. Well, mabye _one _bullet bu- ", she started but Sarge shot, missing the blue. " Told ya. ", she

said, and laughed a little. The spartan turned and walked away, leaving a inraged Sarge. " THAT FUCKING BLUE! ", he screamed and stormed back inside. " I think Sarge

really wanted to kill that blue. ", Grif said, amused. " Yep. Well, we're probably gonna run into her again. Sooner or later. ", Simmons shrugged and they walked back inside.

At Blue base

"...I would we that recruit will get here? ", Tucker asked, as the blue team sat on top of the base. " I hope he's nice. We need some nice people here. Other than Chruch,

Chruch is nice. ", Caboose said as he poked the base with a stick. " I'm not your best friend Caboose. ", Chruch said as he looked through the sniper scope. Caboose looked at

Chruch, " Yes you are. ". " NO I'M NOT! ", he replied and turned towards Caboose and threw a rock at his face. " Ow... ", Caboose said, rubbing the corner of his lip. " Bow

chicka bow wow! ", Tucker broke the silence. " Ok. Shut up Tucker. ", he looked back through the scope, " Oh! Look there he is. At least his armor's blue. ". The blue recruit

saw the blues, he waved towards them and Caboose waved back, " HELLO! ". " HI! ", Caboose responded. The spartan ran up to the base and climbed up it. " Hiya! Ok, I

hope

this isn't just another trick. Or your armor was painted or something stupid. ", he said, but his voice was female. " Ha! I told ya the recruit would be a girl! Gemme the five

dollars you promised. ", Tucker said and stood up. " We never made a bet Tucker. And I don't even have five dollars. ", Church said, lying the sniper on the ground and stood

up. " Hi. Yes, this is the real Blue base. ", he answered. " Oh thank gosh. ", she said. " I'm Tucker. And quite the charmer. ", Tucker said. " Yeah...no. I'm Chruch by the way.

", he intorduced himself, " And that's Caboose. ". " Wait, did you say Caboose? ", she asked. " Er...yeah. ", Chruch comfirmed looking confused. She ran and hugged

Caboose, " Caboosie! ". He , looked confused but then, " Rue! ". Chruch and Tucker were completely puzzled at what just happened. " Wait. Caboose has a girlfriend? ",

Tucker asked.

Rue broke the hug and wrapped her arm around Caboose, " No! I'm his sister! Duh...wait...what! What are you doing here Caboose! You're suppose to be at that tour thing

you wanted to go on! ". " Oh, uh...I dunno what happened. ", he answered. " I didn't know Caboose had a sister. ", Tucker said, still confused. " Sister_s _and he also has some

brothers too. But, non of them are in the army! And I really didn't expect the youngest one to be in it! But, that's still cool. ", she added and pulled off her helmet. Tucker and

Chruch looked shocked when she did. Rue had the same type of hair as Caboose, same eyes and almost same everything. " Yo-you're twins? ", Chruch asked. Caboose

smiled, " Yeah. I never really told anyone. I would just get sad. ". " Well, yeah. Twins can't function well without their other twin. They're like each others half. ", Chruch said,

now understanding. " You can say that again. I nearly blew up the mall back at home. Mom got so mad at me, so I applied for the army. ", Rue said laughing. " Oh, I

remember that store. I lost my cereal in there...I liked that cereal. ", Caboose said. Chruch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tucker smirked, " Ok. Now we have

another Caboose in this team. Expect to be killed again Chruch. ". " Whatever. Come on Caboose, let's take a walk. We need stuff to catch up. ", Rue said and the two walked

off, talking about what happened through their life so far. " Well...so. Looks like we have a stupid and possible a smart Caboose. ", Chruch said, " Since they're twins. ". "

Wow. Smart and Caboose. Never thought I'd hear those two together. ", Tucker said, and jumped into the base.

At Red base

Sarge was walking back and forth, " Now since the blues have another player in this game. We have to step it up! More training! ". Grif sighed and lied back against the wall.

Simmons leaned against the wall next to Grif, not looking happy either. " Ugh. I'm just gonna take a walk around the gulch. Like anyone would notice. ", Simmons said and

walked away, arms crossed. " Wait! Don't leave me here! ", Grif said grabbing Simmons leg and was dragged across the floor. " I don't care if you come. ", he replied and

shook off Grif's arm. The two walked out, not getting seen by Sarge. They walked towards the cliff, when they saw two helmetless blues. "...so then I came here. And met my

best friend, Chruch. ", one of them said. Simmons and Grif knew who that was, Caboose. " Hey. Blues? What you doing over here? ", Simmons asked moving some hair from

his face. " Well, we thought, I thought, that we wouldn't run into anyone. But, I guess not. ", the girl said. " Wait. You were that person in that pelican that crashed over

there. ", Grif said, pointing over towards the crashed pelican by the Red base. " Yes. I am. ", she hissed. " And why do you look like a girl Caboose! ", he asked again looking

at Caboose. " Well, she's my twin and stuff. So that's why we look alike. ", he answered smiling. Grif gapped. " Caboose! You never told us you had a sister! ", Simmons

exclaimed. " We already had this discusion with Chruch and Tucker. I don't feel like explaining...I just got here. ", she complained. " I have other brothers and sisters too.

They live on the Moon. ", Caboose said, still smiling. " What's her name? Or if you'll answer. ", he asked looking at Caboose's sister. " Fine. I'm Rue Caboose. Call me Rue, it

would be too confusing if you called me Caboose too. ", Rue answered. " So, since you're twins. Do you have different personalities? I've never met a twin or twins. ",

Simmons asked. " Well, yeah. Caboosie has a 1.3 IQ and I have a 9.9 IQ. He likes talking to vehicles. I like talking to computers. He breaks more stuff, I fix it all. So yeah, I

guess we do. ", she answered. Grif laughed, " So, we now have a _smart _Caboose in here. Never thought I'd see the day. ". " I agree. ", Simmons said. " Oh. Have you ever

made a computer out of radio parts! Probably not! Have you ever hacked into Free Lanchers mainframe? NO! ", Rue said, feeling insulted. Simmons stood over Rue, " Yes! I

have! I had to make a small computer out of spare radio parts! I needed to hack into Free Lanchers mainframe cause we broke into the place! SO YOU SHOULDN'T BE

TALKING! ". Rue didn't brake the eye contact, not changing her expression at all, she didn't even flinch at the yelling. Grif and Caboose backed away from the two. " I HEARD

ABOUT THAT! I HAD TO HACK INTO THAT SO NO ONE FOUND OUT ABOUT THAT! YOUR WELCOME! ", Rue challanged. " You are different from Caboose. He never yelled back

at someone. ", Grif said quietly. Caboose nodded, he flinched each time either of the two yelled. " I USED THE COMPUTER I MADE TO HACK INTO THAT MAINFRAME! ", Rue

added. Simmons expression changed to something no one could identify, and then kissed Rue. When it broke, Rue felt blood rise into her cheeks. Grif's mouth was shaped like

a "o", " Simmons! ". Simmons looked as shocked as everyone else. " Simmons! DUDE! What the hell! ", he yelled. Simmons cheeks turned dark red. " Ew! ", Caboose said,

covering his eyes like a little kid. " That was totally random. ", Rue said. " Sarge would _kill _you if he found out what you just did! ", Grif yelled again. " Find out what? ", the

Red team leader asked, walking up to them, " I heard a bunch of yelling. So, I came up here. ". He looked at Simmons and Rue, who were inches from each other faces. " You

must be that new blue. ", he said again. Rue nodded, and looked towards Sarge and then looked at her feet. " Well. Will someone tell me what happened? ", Sarge asked

again, looking at everyone. " Well, my sister was yelling at Simmons. And then Simmons kissed her. It wa- ", Caboose began. " YOU WHAT! ", Sarge looked at Simmons. "

Simmons kissed a blue, sir. ", Grif said, slightly amused.

Sarge yelled again, " HE KISSED A BLUE! A BLUE! ". Simmons flushed completely, but didn't look towards Sarge. " I have a name you know! ", Rue said, looking at Sarge. "

Yeah...she does. Her name's Rue, _Caboose's _twin sister. ", Grif said, happy that Sarge was yelling at someone other than him. " YOU KISSED A _CABOOSE_! ", Sarge's voice

rasied, if that were even possible. " Ye-yes... ", Simmons said quietly. " I WILL NOT HAVE A RED IN OUR TEAM THAT IS IN LOVE WITH A BLUE! EXPECALLY FALLING IN LOVE

WITH A CABOOSE! ", he said outraged. Rue spoke up, " YOU CAN'T CONTROL ANYONE'S LIVES! ". Rue stepped beside Simmons, who was still looking down. Sarge's eyes were

flaming now, " DON'T TALK BACK TO ME BLUE! AND HOW DARE YOU KISS SIMMONS! ". Rue didn't even blink, " NUMA NUMA! YAY! ". Sarge looked confused and calmed down, a

little. " Rue. I think we should go back to base. I don't think that the Reds are happy right now... ", Caboose said. Rue nodded slowly. Caboose gave a small smile to the Reds

and walked off. Sarge let them go, but didn't expect what happened next. When Rue turned and began to follow her brother, when Simmons pulled Rue into a kiss again. She

squeaked and Simmons let her go, still looking utterly shocked. Rue blushed again, and waved, then followed Caboose again. Caboose didn't see anything, but he knew why

there was a silence. They walked off towards Blue base as Grif broke into a wide smile, " You are so dead. ". Sarge pulled off his best fake smile, " If I ever see you do that

again, I will kill you. ". Simmons nodded and they walked off the the Red base.

**Author's Note; This could be continued. If I ever feel like it. ;)**

**Rue- Hurrhurr...**

**Sarge- Wait. WHAT!**

**Simmons- I'm changing my Facebook status now.**

**Grif- Haha! I would sooo do that if that happened.**

**Caboose- Joo did what!**

**Chruch and Tucker- .O.**


End file.
